Mermaid Holocaust
by Galinda Maxwell
Summary: When Tracy goes on an expedition with her father, she find something out of the ordinary. Little does Tracy know that her little discovery will lead to the biggest adventure of her life...the Mermaid Holocaust! A truly horrible event!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: IMPORTANT! Due to a glitch in the website that prevents me from changing a story or creating a new one, the story you are about to read does not match the description about or the title or category. Here is the accurate information:**

**Title: Secrets from the Past**

**Summary: Richard Maxwell's life has been a series of ups and downs. Then one fateful day brings a mysterious stranger into Odyssey. He unknowingly brings links to secrets regarding Richard's sketchy past. Will the secrets change him for the bad, or for the good?  
Total AU. Just so you know.**

**Rating: K+ but might change to T later.**

**Category: Misc., Radio Dramas**

**Genre: Mystery/Drama**

**Characters: Adventures in Odyssey, OC**

**This is my first story starring Richard Maxwell so tell me how it goes! I don't own Adventures in Odyssey.**

"Harold! Harold!" Lilly Maxwell shouted to be heard over the whirring fire alarm. Smoke surrounded her and her little one and a half year old son, Richard.

The Maxwell house had caught fire in the dead of night when all were asleep.

"Lilly! Get out of here while you still can!" Harold called to his wife.

"I can't leave you or the baby!" Lilly cried,

"Don't worry about the baby! I've got him right here! No Go!" Harold shouted.

Lilly heard her husband's voice even though the fire obstructed her vision of him. She held Richard tight and ran into the backyard, escaping the hungry flames. Lilly sat little Richard down under a tree, far from the fire.

"Stay here, okay sweetie? Mommy's going back for your father." Lilly cooed to the child.

Lilly rushed back into the burning building and frantically called her husband. Five minutes ago she had called 911, where was the fire truck?!

"Lilly!" Lilly turned around to face her husband who was holding their newborn son.

"Lilly take him! Take him out of here!" Harold handed the crying child to a terrified Lilly.

"Aren't you coming?" Lilly asked desperately,

"Yes I am. I'm right behind you!" He reassured her.

Lilly dodged flames and finally landed on the soft backyard grass. She turned to see Harold, only to find an empty yard.

"Harold? Harold!" Her eyes teared up. Lilly set her newborn next to Richard and ran back in the fire once again.

"Harold? Harold! Har-" Just then a fiery beam fell on Lilly Maxwell, instantly killing her.

Finally the firemen came, but it was too late. Lilly Maxwell had died. And what of Harold Maxwell? He never made it out. He had fallen through the charred wood floor and into the basement, where the fire had first started. As he made his way up the stairs,coughing, he stumbled backwards and injured his back. He didn't die immediately, but by the time the fire was put out and the police had found him, it was too late. Harold Maxwell was dead.

"Chief! Chief!" A firefighter called Jack called, "Come quickly! There's kids over here!"

The last of the fire had been extinguished and the fighters gathered around Jack and the children under the oak tree.

"Poor souls. They're orphans now that their parents died in the fire." Chief Carson said, "Probably died saving their kids."

"What are their names?" Jack asked,

"How am I supposed to know? I'll leave the identity work to the Odyssey Police. They'll need to find out the name's and backgrounds of these kids before we take them to the children's home." Carson replied,

"But chief, Odyssey doesn't have a children's home."

Jack pointed out,

"Yes, well Chicago does. We'll send them there." Carson replied.

* * *

"Well? Any results?" The Odyssey Police Inspector asked his lieutenant.

"Yes sir. The oldest boy's name is Richard Maxwell and the younger boy's name is not yet found. But we know his last name is Maxwell."

"Of course it is if they're brothers! They'd have the same last name!"

" Anyway, sir, the only object we found on them was a small photo of their mother, Lilly Maxwell. And that's about it. Richard is about one and a half years and the baby was just born a couple months ago." The lieutenant replied,

"You know all this and you don't even know the little one's name. Pity for him. He'll grow up nameless." The inspector commented.

"Actually, no, however adopts him will name him."

"That might not be for sometime though."

" Actually, I already have families set up for them." The lieutenant replied,

"What? They're not even out of Odyssey yet!" The inspector exclaimed.

"No, but Richard is going to be adopted into a family from Chicago and the newborn will be put into foster care in New York."

"Wait, they're being separated? Why?"

"The Chicago family only wanted one son, not too. And instead of a children's home my brother's step-sister's second cousin twice removed knew of a family willing to foster a newborn in New York."

"Oh okay." The inspector looked at the lieutenant quizzically, " You actually keep in contact with such distant relatives?"

"Yes, why? Don't you?"

"Uh...no." the inspector stated simply.

**Okay! The Prologue is finished! Tell me what you think and weather I should continue or not in your review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Farewells

15 and a half years later

Odyssey General Hospital, room 106

"Hiya Mr. Riley." Richard Maxwell greeted the mayor. He was sitting in bed working on his laptop.

"Please Richard, I told you, call me Tom." Tom Riley reminded the youth.

"Right." Richard responded.

Tom and Richard had been at odds for a long time but they had reconciled after Richard had been injured by jumping out of a moving car trying to save Tom's mayoral position from Dr. Blackgaard.

Since the accident Richard had been in the hospital recovering from a coma. But through all the turmoil, Tom and Richard had forgiven each other for their past offences and had been well.

"So how are you feeling today?" Tom asked Richard,

"You ask me that every time you visit." Richard replied,

"Because I want to know how you're recovering."

"Well, I feel the same as yesterday. Okay. I would say I felt great but I don't. My body feels great, sure, but I'm itching to get out of this room! Out of this hospital!" Richard said, closing his laptop.

"Didn't doctor Graham say you'd be getting out soon?" Tom asked. He took his usually seat next to the bed.

"Yep! Only a couple more days until I'm outta here for good." Richard sighed in happiness, "These buildings can get so boring, believe me, I know! I've been to quite a few hospitals in my time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but those are long, very very long, stories." Richard quickly said.

Tom looked at him quizzically, although he didn't find it hard to believe that Richard had been to the hospital quite a few times. Considering his daring, and sometimes reckless, personality.

Tom and Richard talked for awhile until Tom's daily visit was over.

"Well, I best be going." Tom said, getting up from the chair. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya Mr. Ri-Tom." Richard corrected himself. He smiled until Mr. Riley left. Then a frown came to his face. He would miss Tom a lot when he returned to Chicago in just a few days.

Why not just stay in Odyssey? Richard asked himself. You can't. There's no use staying in a place where you're not wanted, remember?

Yes...not wanted. Little did Richard know of how much he was wanted in the small town of Odyssey. By Jason, Lucy, Connie, Jack and all the other friends he didn't know he had made in the past few weeks. He didn't even know how much Tom Riley would miss the person who was now one of his closest friends. Friends. Tom meant even more than that to Richard. Over the past weeks Tom had become like a father figure to 16 and a half year old Richard. Yes, Richard would miss him the most.

But he knew he couldn't stay. He had to go to Chicago. Who knows? Richard thought, I might even come back someday...when everyone has forgotten about the things I've done...Yeah...someday...

Tom strolled into the hospital and asked the receptionist for permission to visit the patient in room 106.

"I'm sorry sir. The patients in room 106 left this morning." The receptionist informed him,

"Left? But Richard Maxwell wasn't supposed to leave the hospital for a couple days!" Tom was aghast.

"Dr. Graham released Mr. Maxwell early because she believed him to be fully recovered. But he asked me to give you this when you dropped by." The girl handed Tom a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you..." Tom unfolded the piece and the world around him seemed to stop as he read the following words:

Dear Mr Riley, or Tom,

I hate to do this, especially to you. This isn't the way I wanted things to turn out but...hey! it's life, right?

If you're reading this then I'm most likely on a bus to Chicago. I wanted to stay in Odyssey with everyone...and you...but it's no use staying in a place where you're not wanted, right?

I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye but it's for the best, right?

It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime so let me say that so much of me is made from what I've learned from you. You'll be will me, like a hampering on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend.

Gee, that was poetic. I saw it in a Broadway show once in New York and I've always wanted to use those lines.

Anyway! Say hi to Whit for me when he returns from the Middle East.

So now I'm at the end so instead of see ya, I think Farewell will be better.

Farewell Tom.

Richard

"Oh Richard. Not wanted?...you don't know how far from the truth that is."

Tom left the hospital and walked to Whit's End and sat down at the counter.  
"Hi Tom." Jack Allen walked in from the kitchen, "How is Richard doing today?"  
"I don't know." Tom replied,  
"You don't know? Well didn't you visit him?" Jack asked,  
"I tried, but he wasn't there."  
"Wasn't there?"  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you. And are you going to keep repeating everything I say?" Tom questioned.  
"I don't understand. Where did he go?"  
"Here, read this." Tom handed Jack the note.  
"And he didn't even say goodbye." Jack said after he finished reading. "Doesn't he understand how much of a hero he is in this town?"  
"I don't think he does. He's under the impression that he's not wanted."  
"People don't usually forget about their past easily. And in his past, from what I understand, he has every right to feel unwanted." Jack explained,  
"I know that. I just wished he hadn't run off to Chicago like that..." Tom sighed, "I'm about to tell you something that I haven't told anyone yet, not even Richard. If I had told him he might be here right now."  
"I'm listening."  
"Over the past few weeks, Richard has become like a son to me. When he got out of the hospital I was ready to bring him home to live with me on my farm. I guess I just expected him to stay in Odyssey. It's gets lonely all alone out there sometimes and I thought it might be nice to have someone to keep me company. Who better than someone I care about. Now who knows when, if, he might come back?" Tom Riley confided, "Where's he gonna go in Chicago anyway? He's only sixteen for Pete's Sake!"  
"Sixteen? I thought he was in his twenties." Jack said,  
"That's what I thought. But he told me he was sixteen. I think he's been on his own so long that he's learned to act older then he actually is." Tom replied,  
"Is that what he told you as well?"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"It just sounds like something Richard would say." Jack laughed.  
Tom laughed too, but underneath the forced laughter, Tom vowed that one day he would find Richard and let him know just how wanted he really is.


	3. Chapter 2: Into the Past

**One Month Later**

**Chicago, Illinois**

"Yes, well, we'll call you if we think you're best for the job." The receptionist replied after reading Richard's resume. They would definitely not be hiring someone guilty of arson to work with their computers. "Have a nice day!"

"Right, you too." Richard sighed and left the building. He had been jobless for a little over a month now. _No_ _one wants to hire a man who's seen the inside of a jail cell._ Richard mentally kicked himself. _Ugh! You should've just stayed in Odyssey! But no! You had to go to Chicago._

Richard walked down the street in despair. He was so desperate for a job. With no money in his pockets and no place to stay Richard suddenly gave up. Leaning against the wall of a building Richard sank to the ground and buried his face in his palms.

Richard thought back to when his life first started going downhill. Ah yes, it was seven years ago. The day his adopted father, Alan, left him and his adopted mother, Rachel. That's the day Richard's heart split in two. How could his father do this to him and his mother? Who could be so cruel? Why? Why? Why? Why? Things at home fell apart from then on. Rachel had to get one, eventually two, jobs just to support her nine year old son and herself. Not to mention the baby that was about to enter the world. Unfortunately, the baby never came. Rachel had created so much stress on herself that she couldn't properly deliver the baby. After she found out the baby had died, Rachel Maxwell went into a stage of depression. She was kept at the hospital for months.

Where was Richard in all of this? He was forgotten at home and left to fend for himself.

As Richard sat there against the building, he recalled the biggest turn point in his life. The road to destruction, as he called it...

**7 years ago**

**Chicago General Hospital**

"Doctor! Doctor!" Unbeknownst to nine year old Richard, Rachel called the doctor from her death bed.

The doctor entered room #47 followed by two nurses.

"What is it Rachel?" The doctor asked,

"My...son," she gasped, "Take care of...him when I...when I'm gone..."

"Son? I thought you didn't have any children!"

"I never said I didn't." Rachel coughed, "My nine year old son Richard was adopted at infancy."

"Who is taking care of him?" A nurse asked,

"He's home alone."

"What?! You left you child home alone for months?" The Doctor exclaimed, "Kelly," he turned to the youngest nurse, "I want someone at that house asap!"

"Yes sir!" The girl rushed out of the room.

"I'm dying, as you know doctor. Please make sure Richard gets in with a good family in a good home." Rachel requested. She closed her eyes for the last time.

"The one thing they usually say is, 'tell him that I love him.'" The nurse said quietly,

"Yes," the doctor said, "Which helps me to better understand why he was left alone."

Richard sat on the doorstep of his house, wondering if his mother would come home today.

His heart beat rapidly when a police car pulled into the drive.

Richard shot up and stood, waiting for and explanation for this surprise visit.

The police man got out of the car and walked up to Richard.

"Are you Richard Maxwell?" He asked a bit too harshly,

"That depends, who wants to know?" Richard coolly replied,

"The Chicago Police Department that's who." The police snapped, "So are you or not?"

"Am I who?" Richard asked coyly,

"Richard Maxwell! Are you Richard Maxwell?!"

"Yes. I am." Richard replied, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"That's all I wanted to know. Come with me."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"It's your mother, she died in the hospital today and she wanted to make sure you were taken care of." The man stated simply as if death was nothing.

"What?!" Richard exclaimed. The blow came quickly and Richard's mind swirled. "Dead? What about the baby?"

"He died."

Richard blinked in astonishment. And the realization came. He was alone. There was nothing else for him here. He had to get away from everyone who tried to control his life! And fast!

Richard started running and he didn't stop or even look back when the police man called him.

From now on I'm in control of my life! Richard told himself, NO one controls Richard Maxwell!

"What am I going to tell the chief?" The police man thought, "That I didn't have the guts to run after the kid?" He looked around. "Nah. I'll just tell him that there was not kid and that the lady was crazy. He'll buy it, I think, since she was on her death bed. Yeah." He left with a plan and a smug expression.

Meanwhile, Richard kept running and running.

He ran into the hustle and bustle of the Chicago city life. He tried his best to dodge the people rushing to and fro. Richard had no idea where has was going but he didn't care.

Suddenly, Richard stopped running to catch his breath.

He clutched his stomach. He was so hungry because he hadn't eaten in days. There was always the option of stealing food. But no, if he was going to live on his own he had to be smart. Stealing money? No, there had to be a smarter way to get what he wanted. Forging a check? That was smart if you knew how to do it. Unfortunately, Richard didn't. One thing he did know about was computer technology. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. But he needed a computer. Richard thought hard. Hey! An ATM machine was just a big computer! He could use that to get money. And he knew how to do it too. All Richard needed was some glue and an ATM.

Richard quickly got what he wanted. Money. Enough money last him awhile!

What Richard didn't know was that a mysterious man had been following him and watching his still with computers and scams.

Yes, he thought, this boy is exactly who I need.

With pockets full and no evidence against him, Richard finally started to feel light hearted again. Finally! Thing we're going his way! Until he was suddenly grabbed from behind and brought down a dark alley.

A large hand covered his mouth and another hand held him captive. Despite the struggling, Richard couldn't get free.

"Do stop struggling, I'm not going to harm you." A maniacal voice said from behind.

Somehow, the words didn't ease Richard's mind and he continued struggling.

Then the hand released him and he spun around to see who his captor was.

The man was tall with black colored hair and a matching colored beard. The man looked intimidating to young Richard.

"Who are you and why did you capture me?" Richard demanded.

"I didn't capture you. I'm here to make you a business offer that will make you very rich." The man stated,

"Really? I'm listening." Richard already had quite a bit of money but he liked the idea of having more.

"I saw you today when you robbed from the ATM machine and-"

"You aren't going to turn me in to the police are you? Oh please don't!" Richard cried,

"Of course not. I think you are a very intelligent young lad and I want you to come work for me."

"Yeah? What kind of work?"

"Work that involves computers, power and lots of cash. Are you interested?"

"Hmm... what's my salary?"

"It will depend on the job you do, but in the end I believe you will find it very rewarding."

"Sure, okay, I'll come with you." Richard liked the idea of a great reward and hopefully someplace to stay.

"Excellent. Now I would like some intonation about you. Name?"

"Richard Maxwell."

"Age?"

"13." Richard lied. He knew the man would believe him since he had always looked four or five years older than his actual age. It worked now but Richard wasn't looking forward the time when he was 80 or 90. Then he'd look really old.

"And where are your parents?" This would be the worst setback if his parents were alive. But he doubted it since he didn't think a kid with parents would be robbing banks.

"They're gone." Richard lowered his eyes in sorrow.

"Perfect! So you have no ties to this city?"

"No, I'm in charge of myself."

"That opens up many more opportunities for you."

"Really?" Richard looked up. "Now I've gotta know something about you."

"Anything." The man replied,

"What's your name?" Richard looked at him trying to read his face.

"Blackgaard. Dr. Regis Blackgaard."


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge

7 years later

Chicago, Illinois

Richard Maxwell sat on the pavement and thought. The moment he met Regis Blackgaard was the moment in his life that led him down a twisted road. A twisted road that saw him breaking hearts, deceiving those who had come to trust him, hurting children and worst of all, burning down Tom Riley's barn.

Richard shuddered at the thought. He could still smell the smoke. Richard wondered how his life would've turned out if his mother hadn't died and if his father hadn't left him.

"Well, well, well." A voice suddenly brought him out of his thoughts. "If it isn't my fellow jail bird."

Richard knew that voice all too well. He looked up.

"Why hello Myron." Richard said calling the voice by it's hated name, "Fancy seeing you out of jail. I thought you be in there for at least another twenty years." Richard said sarcastically.

"Naw, not when I have unfinished business." Myron replied, "And I told you to call me Jellyfish."

Richard stood up, "Right. But seriously, how'd you get out of jail so soon?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Jellyfish said smugly.

"You had to be in there for at least five more years unless... you escaped!" Richard exclaimed loudly.

Jellyfish cupped his hand over Richard's mouth and shoved him into an alley, where the darkness would hide them from the world.

Richard pushed Jellyfish away, "What'd you do that for?!"

"Well I don't want you shouting it out to the world? Escaped convicts want to stay escaped and I don't like the idea of being caught or," he glared at Richard, "turned in!"

"If you didn't want me to turn you in to the police then why are you here?"

"I missed my old enemy and like I said, I have some unfinished business to take care of." Jellyfish replied, "Business that involves you and how you told the police all about my laptop and the plan to destroy Whit's End."

"Oh I see, that kind of business." Richard said coolly, "the business of revenge."

"Yeah, and I'm about to take my revenge. Right. Now!" Jellyfish lunged at Richard, knocking him against the wall. Richard tackled Jellyfish and got in a few punches before Jellyfish returned those punches to Richard.

"You came all this way-" Richard was standing again, "-just to beat me up?"

"Oh no, I have a lot more planned!" Jellyfish tripped Richard and than pinned him down, "this is just instant gratification revenge."

Richard listened to Jellyfish gloat while he reached down into his pocket and pulled out his electric stunner he had gotten on sale at the Electric Palace back in Odyssey.

"Believe me, I have a lot of pain in store for you!" Jellyfish said,

"Yeah," Richard shot Jellyfish with the stunner and stood up, looking down at his unconscious enemy, "Yeah, I bet you do, Myron...I bet you do."

Now the real question was how to contact the police. Richard didn't have a cell phone because he couldn't pay phone bills and he couldn't very well drag Jellyfish to the police station. Wherever that was.

Maybe he could just leave Jellyfish in the alley while he went and called the police on a pay phone. He did have a few quarters on him. But what if Myron woke up while he was gone? There was a great possibility that could happen. What other choice did he have anyway? This seemed to be his only option so it'd have to do.

"Don't go anywhere." He said to the unconscious body laying on the pavement. "Boy that was dumb!" He said aloud, "why am I talking to myself? Maybe because you have no one else to talk to? You're the only friend you've got!" He looked down. "Even I wouldn't want to be friends with me."

Richard ran out of the alley and hurried to call the police before Myron woke up. In his rush Richard collided with a man who was walking down the sidewalk.

"I'm so sor-" Richard looked up in astonishment, "Mr. Riley?! What are you doing here?!"

"I've been looking all over for you!" Tom explained,

"Looking for me? But why? How long?" Richard flooded Tom with questions.

"Slow down!" Tom laughed. He was so glad to have finally found Richard. "I have a lot to talk to you about. But it can all wait until the car ride back to Odyssey."

"Back to Odyssey?" Richard's face fell. "I can't go back to Odyssey. No use staying in a town where you're not wanted."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Tom asked,

"Well...yeah?" Richard said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Was that a question? Or an answer."

"I-well?-you see I-" Richard was so unsure of himself, "Ugh! I don't know! I'm not sure of anything anymore!" Richard fell apart.

Tom had never seen Richard so helpless and crestfallen before. He had always been a guy who had it all together, who was always so confident and a guy who always knew what he was doing. But now he was just a lost, unloved 16 year old who pretended to be older than he actually was just to make ends meet.

"Richard Maxwell you listen to me now." Tom commanded, "You have no idea how big of a hero you are in that town! Everyone likes you, loves you!" Tom paused, "I love you." Richard looked up at him in astonishment. It was only two months ago that Tom couldn't stand to be in the same room with Richard. "I love you like you were my one of my own. I've never felt this way about someone since my son Timothy died."

"Really?" Richard asked. Was he hearing right?

"That's why I chased you all the way to Chicago." Tom continued, "Richard, I want you to come and live with me on my farm."

"Are you serious?" Richard stared in disbelief.

"Well I wouldn't have come all the way out here if I wasn't." Tom smiled. Then the unexpected happened. Richard embraced him. For so long he had been searching for happiness and so many times he thought he had found it. Now Richard knew for sure that he did.

"Wait! I almost forgot about Myron!" Richard exclaimed.

"What?" Tom said clueless.

But Richard didn't reply. Instead he just ran back down the street and then turned into the alley.

"Oh no!" Richard exclaimed just as Tom caught up with him. "He must've woken up and ran!"

"Who? Who ran? What happened?" Tom asked,

"I'll explain it all on the way to the police station!" Richard said. He remembered Jellyfish's words all too well, ' Believe me, I have a lot of pain in store for you!' These words would burn in the back of Richard's mind for eternity because of one simple thing. He never forgot.


	5. Chapter 4: Grudges

"So you say there's an escaped convict on the loose in Chicago named Jellyfish?" The police officer at the desk asked,

"His real name is Myron Jones." Richard corrected,

"Yeah...Okay..." the officer wasn't buying it, "And he attacked you in an alley then you knocked him unconscious and when you went back for him he was gone?"

"Yes."

"Why did he attack you?"

"That's not important right now." Richard replied. He tried to keep his past a secret. "The important thing is that you catch him before he hurts someone."

"Alright. Answer me this. How come we haven't heard or been alerted of his escape?"

"Maybe the people in prison didn't notice it yet? I don't know. But I'm telling you that he's out there." Richard said, "But if you don't believe me then you can just suffer the consequences." Richard stared at him, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Ah...no." the office replied, "I've gotten to many false alarms and practical jokes like this that it's hard to believe you."

"Oh well." Richard said, "Just thought I'd warn you."

Richard started to walk out then froze in his tracks. Coming in from the next room was the police man who had told him his mother was dead seven years ago and tried to take him away. Richard recognized him instantly and hoped that the man wouldn't recognize him.

"Well, I'll just be leaving officer, thanks for your time!" Richard said quickly and walked to the door.

"Hey, I know that voice." The police man from his past said. By the way his name was Carl. "I'd know that voice anywhere! You're that kid who's mother died seven years ago!"

Oops, big mistake. Richard never should have said anything. He had a very distinct voice and anyone who had heard him speak before would remember him.

Richard spun around to face Carl. "Hiya! I'm not sure if I could say 'it's nice to see you again' so I won't."

"The feeling is mutual, I'm sure." Carl replied, "Now what was your name again?"

"I don't know but if you can guess then I'll tell ya." Richard said,

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Well if you don't want to guess then I guess I can't tell you my name. But I am very interested in knowing yours."

"If you can guess," Carl smirked, "then I'll tell you."

"Ah, I get it. Well, I guess we'll just go about our own lives not knowing each other's names. Oh well! See ya!" Richard turned to go but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him and spun him around.

"Now I remember." Carl said,

"You do?" Richard tried to keep his voice calm.

"Yeah, it was Richard. Richard Maxwell."

"Oh! Good for you! You guessed right! Now I'll tell you. My name is Richard Maxwell! Well bye now!" Again he tried to exit, but the hand stopped him again.

"Leaving so soon? I thought we could catch up on each other's lives. How's yours been?"

"Oh, good I think, how's yours been? Good? Oh good! Bye!" Richard said, still desperately trying to make his exit so he could join Tom out in the car and start on the road to his new life.

"You seem awfully anxious to leave. Why?" Carl asked, tightening his grip on Richard's should.

"Hey! Don't squeeze so hard!" Richard pushed his hand of his shoulder, "What? Do you lift weights daily or something? Cause I couldn't tell just by looking at you."

"Was that an insult?!"

"That depends on if you want it to be one or not."

"Wise guy, huh? You know when you ran away from me all those years ago you made me look really bad in front of my boss."

"Well, it's your own fault for not chasing me. I think you might've even had a chance at catching me." Richard retorted, "Now if you have any other reason for detaining me here tell me now before I go."

Carl thought hard but couldn't find any good reason to keep Richard at the police station other than to satisfy his seven year grudge against him.

"No," he murmured, "You can go I guess."

"Oh great! And you at the desk," Richard turned his attention to the officer who didn't believe him. "Remember what I said and you might just get a chance to become a hero. Well see ya!" Richard finally left the station then left Chicago with Tom Riley.

"What did the kid mean? What did he tell you before I came in?" Carl asked the desk man.

"Oh just some joke about and escaped convict named Myron Jones who goes by the name of Jellyfish."

"Oh, you didn't believe him?" Carl knew the answer,

"No, would you? Although I wouldn't exactly call him a kid. He told me he was 21."

"What? He can't be 24! Seven years ago he was nine and that would make him only about 16." Carl exclaimed. "I don't know. There's something fishy about him. And I know I've seen him elsewhere recently."

"Well he is in our prison records."

"What? Pull up his record." Carl commended.

"Here it is."

"Hmmm. It says Richard Maxwell convicted of arson and other crimes. 21 years of age...and the rest just goes to describe his appearance." Carl concluded, "Why would he lie about his age and more importantly, where did he run off to?"

"It doesn't matter now does it? His sentence has ended so he's not our problem anymore, right?"

"Wrong." Carl replied, "He's my problem now."

"Why?" Desk man asked,

"Because, a grudge, especially one lasting for seven years, is very hard to let go of. They take control of your mind and make it hard to think of anything else except easing the grudge." Carl replied,

"How do you do that?"

"By taking your revenge."

"But won't revenge endanger your career?"

"Yes, " Carl said, "But not if you do it legally."

"Oh, I get it! But how will you know where to find him?"

"With this." Carl held up a machine that looked like a black IPhone, "I'm tracking him as we speak."

"How?"

"Are you so dense? I put a tracking beacon on his shoulder. It's so small he won't even notice it."

"Smart!"

"Yes, I know. I don't need you to tell me what I already know."

"Sorry."

"And for Pete's Sake can't you say more than just one word at a time?"

"Yes, of course."

"Good, that's better. Now we just have to wait until Richard Maxwell reaches his destination." Carl said, "then, we'll strike."

"I'm sorry, we?"

"Yeah Marvin, you'll help me get my legal revenge." Carl saw the quizzical look on Marvin's face, "what? You didn't expect me to do this alone did you?"

**Well! There's another chapter for you. I don't own Adventures in Odyssey as you know. I'm borrowing it and will give it back soon.**

**So now Richard has two people after him and seeking revenge! **

**Please review because I really want to know your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 5: LM

**I would like to take time to point out that this is NOT the Mulligan family from Adventures in Odyssey. It's completely AU and the only aspect that is the same is the same last name.**

**Enjoy!**

**0130 13th Street**

**Hunts Point, New York**

15 year old Nick Mulligan walked tiredly into the kitchen of his small, cramped house. He hadn't slept a wink last night because his most recent foster parents had been arguing. Very loudly.

Nick Mulligan had gone through 8 foster families so far and he didn't expect to stay in this one for much longer either. His 'mother', Elaine, was addicted to drugs and smoking and he had the sneaking suspicion that his 'father', Charles, had done time for murder. Or maybe it was attempted murder, Nick didn't know. All he knew was that is was something really bad.

Nick bent down to pick up one of Charles' beer bottles. He looked at it scornfully before throwing it against the wall in anger. Nick heard the crash and saw the bottle break into a dozen sharp pieces. The broken shards of glass, he thought, represented his life. His life had been broken for as long as he could remember. Just like the glass.

Nick sighed and sat down on the kitchen floor.

Just then Elaine sauntered in.

"'Morning Nick." She yawned and took her cigarette pack out of the drawer.

"You know those things destroy your lungs, right?" Nick commented.

"Oh Nicky!" Elaine lit one, "Those are just rumors made up by people who don't want the cigarette companies to make money.

"Yeah...sure." Nick replied, "And don't call me that."

"But seriously now." Elaine handed Nick a cigarette, "These little things ease your suffering! They put you in a good mood! And what's more!" Elaine leaned close to Nick, "When you smoke on of these, it solves all your problems!"

"Hmmm...really?" Nick really wasn't sure what to think. Sure, after Elaine smoked a cigarette she was always happier. Really the only time Elaine wasn't happy was when Charles was home. Fortunately that wasn't very often.

"Yeah, but what about the addictions they cause?" Nick asked,

"They cause addictions because they make you feel so good." Elaine replied, "Try one! Trust me Nick, it will ease your pain."

Nick eyed the cigarette in his hand.

"And while you're at it, try one of these." Elaine held up her bottle of drugs.

"I think I'll pass on that." Nick pushed it away. No way was he going to get sucked into that! True Elaine WAS happy most of the time. But all of it was artificial. No, Nick wanted real happiness in his life. But the idea of smoking to ease his pain sounded appealing to him.

Elaine left Nick in the kitchen alone with the deadly cigarette.

Nick eyed it again and made his fateful decision. Why sit in sorrow when he could ease is pain for just a few minutes?

Nick lit the cigarette and put it to his mouth. At first he coughed loudly as the smoke entered his lungs. But after a few minutes, he felt...better for some odd reason. Maybe the fact that smoking kills was just a rumor. Whether or not it was, Nick knew he wouldn't stop smoking anytime soon.

Nick finished and threw his cigarette away, then made his way into the 'family room' where Elaine sat watching TV and drinking beer.

"Ya know Nicky? I bet your folks smoked." Elaine slurred her words together. Nick knew she already had too much to drink.

"What would make you think that?" Nick asked thoroughly curious,

"Well how else would their house have caught fire?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Oven trouble?" Yes, Nick was well aware of the fact that his parents had died in a fire. He just didn't know how or where.

"Do you know where there house was when it caught on fire?" Nick tried, maybe Elaine would slip. Every time he'd asked her where he was born she always refused to tell. 'Afraid that he'd leave them' she said.

"Oh, it was a no body town called... oh what was it called?" Elaine tried to recall the name. "Oh! I know!" She dug into her pocket and pulled out a small photo. She flipped it backside up, "Odyssey! That's it! Odyssey."

Nick was flabbergasted! She held a piece of his unknown past right in her hand!

"Hey, uh, mind if I take a look at that?" He asked coyly,

"Oh, no you don't. Charles says you don't need to know where you came from so you can't leave."

"Oh, what he doesn't know won't hurt him right?" Nick said, "It will be out secret! Just think of it. For the First time in our lives, we'll have a secret that Charles doesn't know about!"

"Hmmm, that does sound fun." Elaine gushed, "Alright! Our secret!"

"Great!" Nick snatched the photo out of her hands. "Hey, uh, how about if I took this photo back to my room and looked at it! It would...um...make the secret that much better."

"Of course." When it came to getting the upper hand on her husband, Elaine would do anything. It was one of her many weaknesses and Nick knew it.

Nick ran back to his room and locked the door.

First he stared at the back of the photo. It read:

_L. M._

_Age 24_

_Odyssey, 1980_

"Who is L. M.?" Nick asked aloud, "But more importantly, where is Odyssey?"

Nick flipped the photo over and looked at the beautiful red head. If this was part of his past then was this person...no...it couldn't be his mother, could it? It could be his sister but the photo was taken 15 years ago and the lady was 24 at that time. Who was it then?

Nick knew there was only way to find out and that was to go to Odyssey. There was no doubt in his mind now. He HAD to go to Odyssey. There would most definitely be answers to all his questions there. And he had a lot of questions!

Nick's mind was made up. He had to run away to Odyssey now. There was no time to loose!

**I hoped you liked it! That's how I picture Nick started smoking. I couldn't quite grasp how is accent should be so I just decided not to try. Please review! Please please please! I really want to know what people think!**


	7. Chapter 6: Loathing

**Five Days Later**

**Whit's End, Odyssey**

"Gee Whit! It's so great to see you again!" Richard Maxwell exclaimed.

"I have to say it's good to see you too Richard." Mr. Whittaker replied.

"And thanks for hiring me here at Whit's End. I haven't had a good job in years."

"Oh I could use all the help I can get. With Eugene busy at the collage and Connie of visiting her dad in L.A. I'm short on help. But between you, Jason and myself we should be able to manage." Whit said.

"Yeah, about that, when's Connie going to come back?" Richard asked,

"I think she said three weeks." Whit replied, "How are things going between you and Tom?"

"Oh it's going over great!" Richard explained, "Mr. Ril-Tom. Sorry, old habits die hard. Tom is a really magnificent man. He-" Richard was interrupted by the bell above the door.

"Hey everyone!" A voice greeted, "This is Odyssey right?"

"Yes it is-" Whit started,

"Oh good." The stranger sighed, "You don't know how long I've tried to get here!" He walked over to the counter.

"Well, welcome to Odyssey then. I'm John Avery Whittaker, but you can call me Whit, and this is Richard."

"Hi. My name is Nick Mulligan." The stranger said, sitting down.

"Hello Nick." Whit stared at Nick and then Richard, "Are you two related somehow?"

"What?" Richard exclaimed, "I've never seen him before in my life!"

"Yeah, I've never seen him before. No wait...Yeah I have."

"Oh yeah? Where?" Richard asked. For some reason he didn't trust this newcomer who resembled him on bit.

"It was in the paper a year ago. You were convicted of arson, right?"

Richard looked shocked, "Hey! Don't you know there are innocent kids who play around here?"

"He just asked if I had seen you before. So I answered." Nick smirked,

"Wrong." Richard retorted, "He asked if we were related, not where we had seen each other. Big difference."

"Yeah, well, if we were related we would've seen each other anyway." Nick replied, "Although, I'm not sure you'd be one of those relatives that I'd visit on a daily basis."

"Oh yeah? Is that an insult? Because with that big mouth of yours I can see how insults might come easily." Richard said,

"Well, if it was an insult then I would hope that you won't set me on fire!" Nick taunted,

"Why you-" Richard raised his fist but Mr. Whittaker grabbed it before he did something he would regret.

"That's enough you two!" Whit exclaimed, "You don't just start fighting with the first person who walks in."

"Yeah, " Nick said, "For all you know I could be a police officer."

"Oh I know for a fact that you are most definitely not a police officer." Richard replied, "You don't have the muscles for the job."

"Well that's one thing we both have in common, don't we?" Nick returned the insult.

"To bad we're not related otherwise you might have at least been born decent looking." Richard shot back.

"Now I said that's enough!" Whit shouted, "Now apologize to each other so we can start over."

"I'm sorry that you didn't get good looks when you were born." Richard said, earning a reproachful look from Mr. Whittaker. "I'm sorry for insulting you."

"I'm sorry too." Nick replied.

"There, now that's better." Whit sighed, "Alright, now we can start over."

"Okay, Nick," Richard put emphasis on the word 'Nick', "Where do you come from, you obviously don't live in Odyssey."

"I came from New York. Ever been there?" Nick asked,

"Why actually I have, and now I can understand why you have such a distasteful personality." Richard said,

"Ah, Nick, why did you come all the way to Odyssey from New York?" Whit asked,

"To find answers to my questions about my clouded past." Nick's face grew serious, "So I'll be staying till they're all answered."

"How many questions do you have? Maybe we can answer them now and you can be on your way." Richard said quickly,

"Oh I have so many questions, your small brain probably can't comprehend them." Nick answered,

"So I'm be staying awhile."

"Oh joy." Richard feigned enthusiasm.

"Well, where are your parents Nick?" Whit asked,

"They died."

"Oh I'm so sorry, Nick. When?"

"Oh it was when I was a baby so I'm not too sentimental about it. I've been living in a foster home ever since." Nick replied,

"And your foster parents know you're here?" Whit questioned,

"Oh sure, sure they do." Nick lied. Richard eyed him suspiciously. Being such a good liar himself, he knew when to spot a lie.

"Well, do you have a place to stay?" Whit asked another question.

"Uh, not really. But I'll make due. Nothing like sleeping under the stars right?" Nick said,

"Nick, why don't you stay at my place tonight." Whit offered.

"But I hardly know you."

"But you just said yourself you don't have a place to stay."

"Yeah but...well, I guess there's no other reason why I shouldn't. Okay. Thanks." Nick accepted,

"Wait! You're just going to let some random guy who insults people stay at your house?" Richard exclaimed,

"Insulting isn't a crime. But you would know that by experience, right?" Nick commented.

"That's it!" Richard cried and tackled Nick to the floor. They rolled around until Nick was on top of Richard, "I bet you had a lot of fighting experience in prison!" He said.

"You know what?" Richard pushed Nick of him, "I did!"

"Ah ha!" Nick kicked Richard's leg, "So you admit to being a criminal!"

"I never-" Richard punched Nick in the jaw, "-denied it!"

"Stop it both of you!" Whit called and tried to break up the fight.

Just then Jason Whittaker came in from the kitchen, "What's going on out here dad?"

"These two won't stop fighting! I can't get them to stop!"

"Well here, let me help!" Jason helped his dad pull Nick and Richard apart.

Jason held back Nick and Whit held back Richard.

"I should've never come to this town!" Nick said,

"Now that's one thing you got right. You don't come to a town and start fights!" Richard replied,

"Me? You started it!"

"But you started the verbal one!"

"That's enough!" Whit shouted, "Well done boys. You have succeeded in successfully disturbing the peace!"

"But he-"

"You're both at fault here and until further notice you are both banned from Whit's End."

"What? But I work here!" Richard exclaimed,

"Think of it as though you're one break." Whit replied And escorted the two out the door.

"Oh, what am I going to do with those two? One works here and the other won't leave town until he finds answers for his questions." Whit sat down.

"Who was that kid anyway?" Jason asked, catching his breath.

"His name is Nick Mulligan and he came all the way to Odyssey from New York."

"And he's here looking for answers? What kind of answers?"

"Answers about his past. I think there's something bigger going on with him then meets the eye. If he's wants to know about his past here then he must have lived in Odyssey before."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of a solution that will end up teaching a lesson. You always do. That's what makes you so wise, dad." Jason said, then walked back into the kitchen.


End file.
